El poder de los dragones (1), Nueva generacion
by Raquel46
Summary: Fairy Tal, a cambiado, pero que cosa no cambia con ya treinta años discurrí dos, batallas, golpes amor.. quien no cambiaría. Aquí os presento la historia principal de la nueva generación creada por mi, en especial la tragica historia del pasado de la mayor de las hermanas Redfox y la misión que emprende con sus compañeros de gremios para acallar ya los demonios de su fuero interno
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Ficha gremial:**

**Nombre:** Ilenia Redfox

**Edad:** 19 años

**Datos sobre ella: **hija de grajeel y levy. Entusiasta de la comida, femenina, con el pelo negro y largo mas o menos por la rabadilla, su pelo esta cubierto por mechas verdes oscuro que hacen que su pelo tenga un efecto curioso en los niños,sus ojos son rojos como los de su padre, es una extraña combinación de facetas de ambos, la robustez de grajeel y las facciones de su madre, en el labio, en el superior tiene una cicatriz ya cerrada, desde que se la hizo y consiguió las mechas en el pelo es fría y calculadora con cualquier persona ajena a su entorno a la vez que un chica muy cariñosa y extrovertida cuando la conoces, a sacado el gusto para la lectura de su madre y sus ganas de pelea constante de su encanta entrometerse en las peleas de Blaise y Gagxia.

**Tipo de magia: **Dragon Slayer de hierro

**Le gusta:** comer hierro y Blaise(aunque no lo quiera reconocer)y llamar a la gente por viejos motes molestos

**No le gusta:** Que su gemela se haga el centro de atención y no hacer bien las misiones

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Aquella mañana, un fuerte viento se levanto haciendo que la ropa que acababa de tender se le plantara en toda la cara, odiaba esto, Ilenia Redfox odia todos y cada uno de los castigos de su madre y ahí estaba, por no se cuantas veces consecutivas en ese mes, cumpliendo uno, y esta vez lo peor es que ella no la había cagado sino su preciosa hermana, y eso, le tocaba la moral , y su madre podía ser la persona mas lista y justa del mundo menos en lo que poner castigos a sus hijos se refería.

Las mantas blancas movidas por el aire no paraban de darle a Ilenia en la cara pero ella, impasible, seguía colgando las sabanas como si eso no estuviera ocurriendo, quería acabar e irse al gremio, empezar a pelear con Blaise y Gagxia, sus mejores amigos como todos los días y olvidarse del castigo por un tiempo al menos.

Un grito, hizo y consiguió que Ilenia dejara de colgar las sabanas y a Blaise saltando la valla de su jardín y acercarse hacía ella , ella lo evaluó con la mirada, nunca se iba a cansar de hacerlo, alto de ojos verdes, pelo rosa, tan característico de los Dragneel, y una sonrisa que podía hacer que tu corazón se encogiera,como siempre su típica camiseta negra con cuello de pico y de manga corta junto con unos pantalones holgados (parecidos a los cagados) blancos que se le ajustaban por unos lazos negros a los gemelos.

-Ilenia-dijo Blaise mientras empezaba a coger una sabana y colgarla, este hombre era un encanto.-Vamos a terminar esto rápido, tenemos que estar en el gremio antes de comer.

-Eh, Blaise, ¿Por qué antes de comer?-dijo ilenia sin ninguna emocion de la voz, solo con un pequeño deje de cansancio al decír la pregunta.

-Parece ser que Laxus quiere dar un anuncio, creo que tiene que ver sobre el examen de ascenso a mago de clase S.

-¿Qué se le abra ocurrido a ese viejo esta vez, bueno mejor dicho, que se le habra ocurrido a Mirajanee?

-Como sea como los años anteriores, nada bueno.

-No se como consiguio tu madre no morirse de vergüenza cuando gano el examen.-mientras hablaban iban poniendo las ultimas sabanas en el tendedor

-Ese año Laxus, perdon,Mirajanee, se paso con creces.

-Solo con ver como se puso Natsu,que vergüenza habría pasado yo de haver entrado a la prueva ese año.

Blaise se quedo pensativo, pensando en que abochornosa idea se les había ocurrido a los Dreyar, el año en que Lucy gano permitieron a magos de clase S ayudar a los participantes, y como no Natsu fue con ella, la pareja Dragneel gano, pero toda la ropa femenina a lo largo del examen se fue desintegrando poco a poco, ella acabo ganando pero su ropa consistia en el habitual chaleco de Natsu bien , que ya era su esposo, dejo a Laxus para el arrastre, de lo cabreado que estaba y dejo de hablarle por mas de dos meses, esa fue la parte mas graciosa, la de no hablarle, no la de la pelea, esa era mejor no recordarla.

Ilenia, ya había acabado pero noto que Blaise estaba embobado en un punto fijo en direccion al bosque que había en el lado izquierdo del jardín, miro hacía esa dirección,no había nada,tampoco noto ningun olor extraño ni ninguna presencia sospechosa hacercarse, así que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza para llamar su atención…

Un fuerte ruido se ollo por todo el jardín con un poco de suerte llegaba a el gremio,pero Ilenia consiguio su objetivo, un enfadado Blaise Dragneel estaba frente a ella, con los puños apretados, luchando contra su falta de autocontrol para que sus puños no estallaran, el brazo de Ilenia volvio a su apariencía original, en vez de a las escamas plateadas que momentos antes le cubrian el brazo.

-Estabas embobado como un niño pequeño mirando el bosque como un tonto-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y intentando no reirse por la cara de mal humor de su amigo-Voy ha dejar el cesto de la ropa dentro y ha cambiarme, ahora vuelvo.

Blaise, vio como cogía el gran cesto de mimbre del suelo y las pinzas que no habían usado y se dirigía a paso ligero hacía el interior de la casa, de los hacercarse a una pequeña silla de madera, que hacia juego con el resto de muebles del jardín mientras esperaba, el mal humor se le paso en cuanto vio su gran sonrisa llena de perfectos dientes blancos , con sus dos colmillos sobre saliendo del resto que se le paso, el no podía negarlo, Ilenia Redfox le había robado el corazón y en cuanto su padre se enterara igual le daba un sincope y se quedaba en el los ojos y empezo a imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando pasara, si esque sucedia en algún momento.

Esta vez abrio los ojos por un mano tocandole el hombro,empezo a abrirlos y se deleito la vista ante la preciosidad que según él tenia delante de sus ojos.

Ilenia, estaba frente a él,sonriendole, con su pelo revelde como el de su padre cubriendole el ojo izquierdo, le encantaba que su pelo aparte de ser muy largo tenia aquellas mechas verdes que lo hacian tan especial, ilenia nunca nombraba el por que de sus mechas por que cuando nacio y en sus primeros años de vida tenia el pelo completamente negro, pero despues de una de sus misiones con doce años volvío al gremio con ellas puestas, al parecer estas no se le destiñen y cuando crece su pelo tambíen crecen los mechones con la mecha verde oscuro, ella tenia su ojo derecho medio cerrado , le estaba dando el sol de cara, pero aun asi su tono rojizo se distinguía, miro su cuerpo, delicado, alto y bien atado al cuello como ya era abitual en ella un pañuelo verde oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca completamente y unos shot negros, todo remataba en conjunto con unas zapatillas planas con la puntera y cordones blancos y la tela del color del pañ preciosa.

El devolvio la sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos ya al gremio?

-Aye-respondio Blaise mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacía la valla para saltarla,cuando estaba a escasos metros una voz hizo que girara su cuerpo completamente.

-Nadie te a dicho que existen las puertas.-dijo ilenia con voz un poco desanimada caminando hacía él.

-Y a tí, nadie te a dicho lo que significa la palabra pereza- dicho eso, pego un salto y ya estaba al otro lado de la valla.

Desde atrás, ella lo imitaba, sin quitar sus ojos del dragon slayer de fuego , con intencion de asesinarlo con la mirada, si estas mataran , no creo que hubiese vivido mas de dos minutos despues de conocerla.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilenia Redfox: hija mayor de Levy y Grajeel. Tiene 19 añ slayer de hierro. Esta en el equipo junto con Blaise, Colton, Gagxia, Veil, Deheira y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. Marca del gremio en la cadera lado izquierdo en verde

Lune Redfox: gemela de ilenia. Tiene 19 años. Junto con Lea y Uriha tiene su equipo. Se lleba mal con su hermana gemela, piensa que la prefieren a ella. Su marca del gremio esta en la Espalda omoplato derecho en rosa

Jack Redfox:Hijo pequeño de Levy y Grajeel. Tiene 14 años. Mago de Escritura Solida. Esta en el equipo que forma junto , Zero, lexi, Yeena,aston y Lia. Su equipo carece de nombre ya que están cortos de ideas para este. Su marca del gremio esta en su cuello en el lado izquierdo en gris

Blaise Dragneel: hijo de Natsu y Lucy. Tiene 19 años. Dragon slayer de fuego. Esta en el equipo junto con Ilenia, Colton, Gagxia, Veil, Deheira y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. Su marca del gremio esta en su pecho izquierdo en color rojo

Deheira Dragneel: hija de Natsu y Lucy. Tiene 17 años. Dragon slayer de fuego. Esta en el equipo junto con Blaise, Colton, Gagxia, Veil, ilenia y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. Su marca del gremio esta en su muslo izquierdo de color dorado

Lia Dragneel: hija menor de Natsu y Lucy. Tiene 12 años. Maga estelar. Esta en el equipo que forma junto lexi, Yeena, aston y equipo carece de nombre ya que están cortos de ideas para este. Su marca esta en el hombro derecho de color blanco

Aston Fernandez: hijo menor de Erza y Jellal. Magia de re-equipación. Esta en el equipo que forma junto lexi, Yeena,Lia y equipo carece de nombre ya que están cortos de ideas para este. Su marca del gremio esta en su gemelo derecho en azul

Lea Fernandez: Hija mayor de Erza y Jellal. Magia de cuerpo celeste. Suele ir por libre sino siempre esta con Lune y Uriha para las misiones. Su marca del gremio esta en su brazo derecho en negro

Deeva Conbolt: Hija de Wendy y Romeo. Tiene 16 años. Dragon slayer del cielo. Esta en el equipo junto con Blaise, Colton, Gagxia, Veil, Deheira y Ilenia, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. Tiene la marca del gremio justo unos dedos encima del pecho izquierdo en color verde claro

Lexi Conbolt: hija deWendy y Romeo. Maga de fuego, fuego arcoiris. Esta en el equipo que forma junto Aston, Yeena, Lia y Jack. Su equipo carece de nombre ya que están cortos de ideas para este. Tiene la marca del gremio en su cadera derecha en morado

Colton dreyar: Hijo de Laxus y Mirajanee. Tiene 17 años. Dragon slayer del rayo. Esta en el equipo junto con Ilenia, Blaise, Gagxia, Veil, Deheira y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. tiene la marca en el pecho de color amarillo

Yeena dreyar: Hija de Laxus y Mirajanee. Tiene 15 años. Maga Take over: Satan soul. Esta en el equipo que forma junto lexi, aston, Lia y Jack. Su equipo carece de nombre ya que estan cortos de ideas para este. Su marca del gremio la tiene el muslo izquierdo en un tono vino

Dante Dreyar: hijo de Laxus y Mirajanee. Tiene 21 añ slayer del rayo. Trabaja en solitario o con su prima Elea. Marca del gremio en su codo derecho en Negro.

Elea Strauss: Hija de Elfman y evergreen. Tiene 20 años. Magia Fairy y ojo magico. Trabaja en solitario o con su primo Dante. Marca del  
gremio en el hombro derecho en blanco

Uriha Fullbuster: hijo de Gray y Juvia. Tiene 18 años. Magia Ice maker . Forma equipo con Lune y aveces con Lea. Marca en el pecho negra

Zero Fullbuster: hijo de Gray y Juvia. Tiene 14 años. Magia elemental: agua. Forma equipo con , Jack, Lia, Yeena y Aston. Marca en la cadera izquierda en azul.

Veil: Hijo de Erick y kinana. Tiene 17 años. Dragon slayer de veneno, magia del sonido. Esta en el equipo junto con Blaise, Colton, Gagxia, Ilenia, Deheira y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. De color morado en el muslo izquierdo esta su marca del gremio.

Yuuki: Hija de Erick y kinana. 15 años. maga Take over, magia del sonido. Suele ir mucho con Draco .su marca del gremio esta en el hombro derecho en azul.

Gagxia Yandrak: hija de Dania y ashel. Tiene 17años. Dragon slayer del agua. Esta en el equipo junto con Blaise, Colton, Gagxia, Ilenia, Deheira y Deeva, su equipo se llama The Slayer´s. Su marca esta en la espalda justo en el lado izquierdo sobre a cadera de color cyan.

Draco Yandrak: hijo de Dania y ashel. Tiene 15 años. Mago elemental del aire. Suele ir siempre con Yuuki. Su marca del gremio esta en su tobillo.

Cersei Glow: hija de Kana y bacchus. Pertenece al gremio de Fairy Tail, y ve a su padre cada mes, sus padres no están casados se quieren pero no se casan y ninguno quiere renunciar a su gremio para ir con su pareja. Palma mágica y Magia de cartas .Tiene 16 años y como su padre tiene se marca en negro y en la espalda.

Dania Yandrak. Tiene 40 años, dragon slayer de agua llego a fairy tail cuatro años después de que FT ganara los grandes juegos magicos. Tiene la marca del gremio en el pecho derecho en azul agua.

Ashel Kigstorm. Tiene 38 años. Mago elemental del aire se une a fairy tail después de casarse con Dania, tiene la marca en el pecho de color blanco.

Si aparecieran nuevos personajes , mas aun de los que ya ahí los dejaría en la parte baja del capitulo, lo siento por que allá tantos, la verdad es que asta yo no entiendo por que e puesto tantos debe ser que me gusta estrujar mis neuronas que sepáis que no todos son principales o lo serán. Espero que esto aclare dudas .

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Ficha gremial**_

Nombre: Blaise Dragnell

Edad: 19

Datos: Hijo de Lucy y Natsu, tiene un raro afan por la escritura como su madre, asi como para la lectura, aunque en ciertos momentos puede parecer tan ingenuo como sus progenitores,muy preocupado por cuidar de sus nakamas y mas en especial con su equipo "the slayer´s"(Los cazadores, este equipo esta formado por siete dragon slayers, entre ellos esta su hermana Deheira, y la dragon slayer de hierro Ilenia Redfox, ademas de cuatro compañeros mas)su apariencia es la misma imagen de su padre,solo que mas alto, pelo rosa revuelto, ojos jade, sonrrisa encantadora y cuen buen cuerpo.

Tipo de magia: Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

Le gusta: la lectura y las peleas.

No le gusta: el pescado y no hacer nada.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Las puertas del gremio se habrían, rápidamente, por un puntapié que una morena con mechas verdes acababa de propinarle desde fuera de este, la tranquilidad dentro de este como era natural en este, brillaba por su ausencia, Natsu, Gray y Grajeel peleando como perros en celo vitoreados por la gente que estaba mirándolos entretenido , Lucy y Levy peleando como locas sobre el final de el ultimo libro de la primera, si había conseguido ser escritora y ademas no mala, sino de best seller. Erza sentada en la barra con Jerral al lado comiendo pastel, bueno una engullendo y el otro mirándola, y el resto de gente estaba con sus pasatiempos,Cana bebiendo, Mira junto con Lissana atendían las mesas, Wendy y Romeo estaban con su hija pequeña echándole la bronca por no se que cosas y en una mesa apartados había un grupo de chicos,mas bien cinco, de no mas de veinte años hablando en voz en grito, no había mas gente en la entrada del gremio y se hizo raro para los dos dragón slayer que acaban de entrar por la puerta del gremio ,se dirigieron hacia el grupo de chicos.

-Blaise-neesan -grito una rubia con el pelo en una coleta,de ojos verdes jade como los de Blaise-Ile-chan- volvió a gritar al ver a la slayer de hierro a su lado.  
-Hola hermanita-dijo Blaise tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-Rubia- saludo a su vez Ilenia.  
-Enserio vale ya de llamarme rubia ¡joder!-gritaba la aludida.  
La gente de la mesa solo pudo romper a reír, incluida Ilenia que alego a la risa unos golpes a la mesa que hizo que los vasos saltarán de su sitio.  
-Sabes que eso no a a pasar- contesto ya un poco mas calmada.  
-¿Que habéis echo asta ahora, chicos?-sonó una voz consumida por las risas a su espalda,Ilenia se giro y vio a una chica de pelo verde largo y claro, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados, Gagxia Yandrak, dragón slayer del agua, su madre Dania se unió al gremio diez años después de que lo hiciera Lucy cuatro años después de que fairy Tail ganara los grandes juegos mágicos, al igual que se unió ella, se unieron Jerral, Cobra(Erik),Angel y Meredy de Crime Sorciere, después de que estos fueran absueltos de sus crímenes.

Años después Dania Yandrak se caso con un mago sin afiliación a ningún gremio, Ashel,un mago elemental de aíre; de ahí salio la peli-verde(no se otra forma de ponerlo) y de su hermano pequeño, Draco, que era mago elemental.  
-Pues yo me he despertado tarde y viniendo de camino e olido a ilenia y he ido a buscarla, como esta castigada estaba tendiendo la ropa le e ayudado, cuando hemos terminado se ha ido a su habitación a cambiarse y hemos venido hacía aquí, con un par de peleas por el camino, y fin de la historia.-contesto Blaise.  
-Tu ayudando a Los necesitados como siempre.-dijo un chico rubio con unos cascos en los oídos, con una sonrisa, rápidamente borrada por una barra de hierro en forma de cilindro que acababa de impactar en su le miro con odio y antes de que dijera nada Ilenia contesto.  
-Eso por lo de necesitada rayito.-y puso una sonrisa de medio lado que en vez de hacerla parecer dulce , se parecía a un demonio.  
-Primero un barrazo y ahora rayito, vas a pasarte la vida así Ilenia.  
-Ummm. Pues no me importaría y mas si veo esa cara de dolor en tu rostro Colton-(hijo de laxus y mirajanee, dragón slayer del rayo)  
No aguanto mas y unos pequeños rayos empezaron a aparecer en sus auriculares hacia el exterior ,salto sobre ella, mas bien lo intento porque cinco pares de brazos lo agarraron antes de que consiguiera abalanzarse contra la azabache que seguía con una gran sonrisa en la boca, que se borro pronto cuando vio que no iba a poder divertirse peleando contra colton como era normal.  
-Jo chicos por que no le dejáis sueltos, me aburro, y una pelea contra el rayito no vendría mal.  
-Dejarlo para luego, primero quiero saber...-dijo Veil(dragón slayer de veneno hijo de Erik y kinana)  
Mientras soltaba poco a poco a Colton mientras otra voz interrumpía.-Mejor por que no lo dejáis para el examen de clase S.  
Todos se giraron después de soltar a colton, y miraron hacia arriba. Laxus estaba apoyado en la baranda del segundo piso con mirajanee a su lado.  
-¿El examen de clase S? viejo no nos tomes el pelo.-grito Colton a su padre.  
-Hijo ya se te están pegando las costumbres de Ilenia.  
-Pero que dices viejo, yo no me parezco a la come hierro.  
-Se te a pegado la costumbre de llamarme viejo.  
-No es la única que lo hace!-Grito Colton que todos asta Ilenia que era con quien la estaban comparando estallaran en risas.  
-Bueno antes de que sigas comparándome con el inepto de tu hijo,¿Por qué querias que estuvieramos antes de la hora de comer aquí?

-Vas a tener que esperar un rato cariño-Decía Mirajanee con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ilenia miro con poca gracía a mira y laxus y se volvio hacía sus compañeros.

-¿Bueno y vosotros sobre que gritabais cuando Blaise y yo hemos entrado?-pregunto intentando cambar el tema.

-Pues estabamos discutiendo las razones por las que el "inepto" no nos deja ir de mision.-contesto una calmada Gagxia

-¡Eh!Que yo solo sigo lo que me a dicho mi padre, por mi nos ibamos ahora mismo si hacia falta para callaros la boca…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un monton de gente entrando al monton de gente peleandose gritando montando escandalo, si mirabas el reloj eran exactamente las 12:30 de la mañana, justo antes de comer, los integrantes del gremio no podian esperar mas. UNA voz ya conocida por la de Laxus hablo pro encima de todas haciendo callar a la gente.

-La razon por la que os e pedido que vengais antes de comer es…

* * *

Plis dejar review comentarios, como era el primer día e dejado dos capítulos no creo que sea lo habitual pero si un par de capítulos si me llega la inspiración a la semana, esta semana y la siguiente tengo exámenes todos los días asi que no se si subiré, prometo que uno a la semana seguro , gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

FICHA GREMIAL

Nombre:Gagxia Yandrak

Edad: 17 años.

Datos: Hija de Dania y ashel, tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Draco. Tiene el pelo verde y unos grandes ojos expresivos dorados, siempre lleva con ella una calabaza (parecida a la que lleva gaara de naruto) atada a la espalda llena de agua, aparte de ello suele vestir siempre con un top amarillo y un short vaquero, aparte de eso siempre lleva unos tacones según ella para atacar.

Le gusta:darse baños por horas

No le gusta: lugares secos o sin vegetación

Tipo de magia: Dragón Slayer del agua.

* * *

Capitulo 3 :

-La razón por la que os e pedido que vengáis antes de comer es la información sobre los cambios y la realización del examen de ascenso a mago de clase S.  
Todo el mundo presta a atención y mas en especial un grupo de Dragón slayers que querían ascender de una vez por todas.  
-El examen de este año se ara por parejas formadas por mi y Mirajanee...- no pudo terminar porque Ilenia grito por encima del murmullo  
- Por que no dices que las eligió mira y ya, viejo.  
A Laxus se le noto la vena de la frente, trago grueso y siguió:  
- Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción de la come hierro este año se ara en parejas, la pareja ascenderá directamente a clase S sin ningún problema, no habrá ayuda externa y dado que ambos estarán capacitados las pruebas serán duras, las parejas las diré ahora y el resto de los cambios que hemos pensado se dirán cuando se llegue a el lugar del examen.

Mirajanee se acercó a Laxus ,asta posicionarse a su lado y saco un gran papiro en sus manos, empezó a dictar:  
- Primera pareja: los hermanos Fullbuster, Uriha y Zero  
-Segunda pareja: Draco Yandrak y Yuuki.  
-Tercera pareja:Deheira Dragnell y Lune Redfox.  
-Cuarta pareja: Gagxia Yandrak y Deeva Conbolt.  
-Quinta pareja : Cersei Glow y Colton Dreyar  
-Sexta pareja: Blaise Dragneel y Ilenia Redfox.  
- Séptima pareja Yeena Dreyar y Veil.  
-Octava pareja: Kinana y Lia Dragnell.  
Mirajanee dejo de dictar las parejas y en una esquina del gremio donde The Slayer's se encontraba, un montón de gritos y un abrazo en grupo de parte de sus siete integrantes hizo que el gremio mirara hacia allí asta que Laxus volvió a hablar.  
-Bueno después de que esa panda de idiotas gritaran, voy ha volver a lo que nos importa, nos vamos a el lugar donde se hará el examen en cinco días allí se os explicara mas cosas, por favor ahora comer tranquilos y no destrocéis el gremio. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza a mi despacho ahora.  
El gremio se izo un jolgorio, el grupo de Dragón Slayer se habían juntado con sus demás compañeros del gremio, todos comían y bebían, algunos no iba a seguir sobrios por mucho tiempo. Lissana con ayuda de Elfman, servía los pedidos y peticiones que llegaban.

Los hermanos dragnell se sentaron en una mesa apartada, los tres se miraban, desafiantes, midiéndose con la mirada ,Blaise no miraba a la pequeña Lia con desafío sino con consuelo, kinana llevaba intentando el examen cinco años seguidos y siempre fallaba, después miro a Deheira, no es que tuviera miedo, con ilenia no podía perder siempre que iban juntos de misión se le veía el brillo de la adrenalina en los ojos rojos y de esa forma los había visto minutos antes. Pero aún así Lune Redfox iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a su hermana y Deheira seguro que tanto de lo mismo y eso, como normalmente decía su padre, lo encendía.

En la oficina de Laxus.

Laxus miraba a sus compañeros de gremio, natsu apoyado en el marco de puerta, Lucy y Erza sentadas en el sofá gray parado al lado de su escritorio, y el sentado detrás de este, con mira tras él. Comenzó a hablar.

-Heber como empiezo…-suspiro y continuo- esto no se ha hablado durante años, pero estuvo en boca de mucho hace la fecha exacta de seis años, Ilenia Redfox entraba con su pelo lleno de mechas verdes, su cicatriz en el labio y dos grandes cicatrices de garras recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Dos grandes cicatrices de garras recorriéndole la espalda?-pregunto una confusa lucy.

-Si lucy, la información sobre su misión, a sido guardada hace mucho tiempo, su misión no era normal era de tipo S, estaba mal clasificada, y Mira al no saberlo tampoco le dejo ir. La misión trataba de cuidar a la nueva princesa de Veronica, esta era atacada todos los primeros días de mes por un grupo de demonios que no lograban identificar. Ayer mismo me llego una carta de la princesa de verónica que pedía los servicios de ilenia de nuevo dentro de un mes. Quiero que valláis a investigar que ocurrió en aquella misión y que me lo digáis antes de que Ilenia valla dado que no podemos negárselo a la princesa, ilenia nunca a querido contestar preguntas sobre ello, así que dejamos de insistir hace mucho tiempo, para que no se note vuestra ausencia hemos adelantado los exámenes clase S, Wendy iría con ustedes pero la necesito para el examen, este año la segunda prueba no habrá mucha lucha, y durara bastante asique tendréis tres semanas para ello el examen no se acabara antes os iréis dentro de cinco días y volveréis antes de tres semanas con información, igual mando a levy con vosotros pero no se como pueda afectarle la información.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, mirándolos sin ninguna duda cruzando su cara, el silencio se empezó a tornar incomodo a su alrededor, Laxus volvió ha hablar.

-Ya os podéis marchar-ladro.

* * *

En la parte de atrás del gremio.

Ilenia miraba hacía el cielo, esperando, sin saber porque a que algo ocurriera, estaba sentada en el césped, y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo a continuación otra lagrima esta vez del ojo derecho la imito, y empezaron a salir a borbotones, miro al cielo era de noche y la luna estaba en el cielo ya había pasado toda la tarde, y ella después de un rato con sus amigos se había sentado en el césped, sin querer que llegara el primer día del mes que viene, el día en que todo aquello ocurrió.

Se levanto del cesped y se dirigio a su casa lo mejor seria dormir y mentalizarse en el examen que tenia que hacer, si , eso seria lo mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

FICHA GREMIAL

Nombre: Deeva Conbolt.  
Edad:16 años

Datos: hija mayor de Wendy y Romeo, soñadora, entusiasta,y un pelín torpe, muchos la denominan muy mona,su pelo es largo y azul como el de su madre, también tiene los ojos marrones y grandes, siempre lleva un chaleco con una manga, normalmente la derecha, debajo de este un top y un vaquero blanco.  
A diferencia de su madre su cuerpo esta mucho mas desarrollado que a su edad y a sacado la intranquilidad y las ganas de actuar de su de ello a encontrado una vena creativa, y le encanta dibujar y pintar  
Le gusta: Volar por el aire con Lion(exceed que "posee")  
No le gusta: que su hermana le quite los pinceles y lapices solo por que le apetece.  
Tipo de magia:Dragón slayer del cielo.

Capitulo 4.  
Ya era por la mañana en Magnolia, y la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de ilenia en casa de los Redfox, le daba en la cara y esta gruño y se empezó a levantar,se quito la camiseta que usaba para dormir y se vistió, ya con su ropa de siempre,pantalones cortos blancos, camiseta de manga corta, cortada por la altura de el ombligo blanca, y un chaleco ancho y raído, después cruzada en el pecho haciendo una cruz había dos cadenas de hierro " a veces tengo hambre" se defendía ella. También lleva a con ella un gran hacha que le había regalado Panther Lili por su décimo cumpleaños, pero ese día la dejaría en casa.  
Salio de su cuarto dejando todo tal cual, ese día el castigo impuesto por su madre es ir a comprar la comida del mes, por que no le decía ya que se subiera al tejado a limpiarlo con un cepillo de dientes, igual era mas interesante, paro en la cocina , pillo un cacho de pan duro de la encimera y salió de la casa, cuanta mas prisa se diera, mas rápido iría a entrenar, aun que aun no había hablado nada con Blaise, cuando terminara iría a buscarlo a su casa.

Camino durante un largo rato por las afueras de magnolia asta entrar en la ciudad, eso de vivir en las afueras era cómodo, pero en cuanto a distancias era un asco.

Comía su cacho de pan mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del mercado sin ninguna idea aparente de que coger. Se paro frente a un puesto de fruta, y justo cuando iba a coger un par de manzanas y comprarlas un niña de no mas de diez año se le agarro a la pierna. Ilenia le miro extraña, por que se le había atorado una niña a su pierna, la miro, estaba llorando sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas, eran pequeñitos de color verde, su pelo era naranja claro, lo llevaba corto por los hombros, grito.

-Ilenia ayúdame ¡Esos hombres malos me están persiguiendo, yo solo quiero encontrar a mi mama, ellos la tienen¡-dijo la pequeña mientas señalaba a los hombre que venían corriendo por la calle en dirección a la niña con las espadas des-envainadas con intenciones homicidas en la cara.  
Me agache, tenía que sacar a la niña de allí, no podía montar una pelea en medio del mercado central de magnolia.

-Agárrate-le grite mientras la alzaba y salia corriendo hacia las afueras,"quien me manda a mi estas cosas, orggg, espera voy ha intentar tomar tiempo"pensaba ella.

-Cuchillos del dragón de hierro- dijo ilenia mientras seguía corriendo, agarro a la niña con una mano y la apoyo en su hombro cual saco de patatas con su mano derecha empezó a lanzar los cuchillos parecidos a los kunais que acababan de aparecer en su mano. Uno, dos,tres, cuatro.  
Un grito sonó, y ilenia sonrío, mientras agarraba con la mano en que instantes antes había cuchillos una de las cadenas, después de todo no las lleva a por adorno, empezó a masticar, el hierro parecía plastilina para sus dientes, oyó que uno de los perseguidores le gritaba al otro:

-Sigue tu, y trae a la cria, me da igual lo que pase con la maga destrúyela si hace falta Manho.

-No fallare Lio-kun.

Ilenia continuó corriendo hacia a las afueras, pero pego con un callejón sin salida, se maldijo a si misma, diecinueve años viviendo en aquella maldita ciudad y aún no había aprendido su plano. Paro el seco. Desde atrás sonó un fuerte grito de la maga,un ataque.

-Chikyū no hōkō-(rugido del dragón de tierra)chillo la perseguidora, a ilenia solo le dio tiempo a lanzar a la niña fuera del alcancé del rugido, le dio de lleno.

* * *

_Hola a todos, se me había olvidado completamente ponerlo pero fairy tail no me pertenece , pertenece a Hiro mashima ese gran mangaka (Ya me gustaría a mi dibujar así)_

_Como veis la historia no va a seguir un cauce recto, tiene su historia principal y después historias laterales. _

_Quería pedir por favor que dejarais review me hacen mucha ilu ademas por que es mi primer fic y me gustaría sentirme apoyada, se que hay veces que da pereza o da flojera pero hacer el esfuerzo para hacer que este intento de escritora se lleve una gran alegría, podéis poner lo que queráis, desde elogios, a criticas (por favor constructivas)podéis dejar preguntas, ideas, cosas que os gustaría que incluyera en la historia, pero plisssss! Es que veo la gente que entra, y para tres días, las visitas son muchas pero bueno, quiero confiar en vosotros lectores_

_¡Nos vemos antes del viernes que ya tengo el siguiente listo!_

_Raquel46_


	6. Chapter 6

FICHA GREMIAL:

NOMBRE: Colton Dreyar

EDAD:18

DATOS: hijo de Laxus y Mira. Es rubio,platino un tono intermedio entre el pelo de cada uno de sus padres, tiene los ojos de un tono un tanto extraño, entre el azul y el verde oscuro, es un poco arrogante, muy cotilla, siempre lo ves con Veil aunque es su lado opuesto, siempre suele ir vestido con una camisa blanca a cuadros negros remangada una camiseta de cuello de pico azul y unos vaqueros negros metidos por dentro de una botas de cuero, como su padre siempre lleva enfundado en sus orejas unos cascos, como su madre ha sacado aparte de ser un cotilla su don para la música pero no quiere hacerlo publico.

LE GUSTA:cantar en la ducha y ir de misión con The Slayer's

NO LE GUSTA: No estar informado de cualquier cotilleo del gremio ( aunque eso tiene fácil solución, que le pregunte a su madre)

TIPO DE MAGIA: Dragón slayer del rayo,magia de vinculo vivo,magia de sueño.

- ANTERIORMENTE-

-Chikyū no hōkō-(rugido del dragón de tierra)chillo la persecutora, a ilenia solo le dio tiempo a lanzar a la niña fuera del alcancé del rugido, le dio de lleno.

La niña había caído a un lado justo cuando el rugido callo sobre ilenia, los ladrillos de la pared habían saltado y una nube de polvo llena a el lugar, la maga, se acercaba poco a poco a la niña, creyendo que ilenia no habría sobrevivido o al menos quedado consciente.

Se equivocaba, mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas a la niña la nube de polvo se hacia menos densa, ella ni se fijo y cuando iba a tocar el pelo de la niña...zas, una barra de hierro se estampo contra su cara dejándola introducida en la pared, ilenia salio de lo que quedaba de la nube de humo, iba cubierta de escamas de hierro, cuando esa maga lanzo el ataque no hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pero era rápida,bastante rápida, y le dio tiempo a protegerse.

Corrió hacia la niña y la aparto de la maga. Se volvió a acercar y la cogió del pescuezo sin miramientos, no estaba inconsciente, pero tenia rápido arreglo.

Minutos mas tarde, ilenia caminaba de camino al gremio con una pequeña niña a su lado y los dos magos( si había vuelto a por el otro y había corrido su misma suerte)  
Cuando llego, todos la miraron extrañados, asta que Mira, desde detrás de la barra pregunto.

-Ilenia, querida, quienes son los que cuelgan de tus hombros y la pequeña monada- a la niña se le ensanchó la sonrisa,mas aun de lo que ya estaba ensanchada.

-Haber como lo resumo-dijo Ilenia, tirando a ambos magos al suelo y pisándolos para que no se escaparan y con su mano derecha sobre la cabeza, rascandola.-estaba cumpliendo el castigo de mama, y esta ricura apareció se me agarro a la pierna y estos dos se me echaron encima, iban a por ella, y al perecer me conoce-dijo mientras señala a la niña-aaaa por cierto el amor con este de pelo marrón-dijo pisando con mas fuerza a la maga, que tenia el pelo marrón, y los ojos azules ( se me había olvidado la descripción lo siento)- es una Dragón slayer de tierra, no llego a darme prisa y la niña no estaría viva.

-Ile-san si me hubiera pasado algo no habría sido culpa suya, e sido yo la que la a metido en la pelea, y ademas no sirvo para nada, soy un sucio estorbo- dijo la niña con un montón de lagrimas en los ojos comenzando a tartamudear a medida que terminaba la frase.  
-Haber enana, en primer lugar no tengo cincuenta años asi que deja de tratarme de usted y llámame ilenia.- dijo esta mientras se sentaba encima de los magos para ponerse a su altura, estos mientras soltaban gruñidos, porque tampoco es que se hubiera dejado caer de manera delicada.-en segundo lugar, tu me  
Pediste ayuda y yo accedí, no iba a dejar que esa traga tierra te hiciera daño y mas a una ricura como tu, y tercero y mas importante por que dices que eres un sucio estorbo.

El gremio miraba con curiosidad la extraña conversación, por que por lo normal no solía comportarse así con desconocidos y menos si eran niñ al parecer esa niña le había caído bien.

- Por que yo también soy maga ilenia y no e echo nada, no e ayudado, por eso soy un estorbo-dijo mientras la miraba limpiándose las lagrimas que instantes antes caían de sus ojos.

-Pequeña¿Que magia usas?-pregunto mira, que se había acercado a ambas.

-Take over:dragón sould.

Se oye un ruido sordo,echo por la bota de ilenia en el suelo, bajo esta un socavón se había abierto y la chica empezó a consumirse por un aura peligrosa-dragón sould...-dijo bajo para ella misma aunque todo el gremio la oída.

Se levantó de sopetón y salto por la ventana mas cercana no le apetecía llegar a la puerta, corrió a las afueras de magnolia mas claramente al bosque y se dejo caer al suelo, donde sabia que no la iban a encontrar. Comenzo a llorar y a respirar con dificultad mientras su corazón se rompía de nuevo en mil cachitos como la noche anterior por que todo le recordaba a aquello, y mas en especial como esa niña sabe usar el Dragón sould.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio.

Mirajane, miraba estañada, como Ilenia había salido literalmente saltando por la ventana,después miro el suelo y una gotita de sudor resbalo por su frente, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

Miro a la niña, con curiosidad, estaba plantada en el sitio, mirando el lugar donde instantes antes el pisoton se había producido,y esta cuando se percato de la mirada de la albina le sonrió. Mira le devolvio la mirada.

-¡Laxus¡-grito mirajane, mientras se acercaba a ambos magos que aun seguían inconscientes en el suelo,les dio un suave gope con la puntera del zapato.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira?-Contesto el rubio apareciendo en el primer piso, tras haber bajado la escalera.

-Esto pasa ,cariño.

Laxus la miro interrogante pensando que se había vuelto loca asta que se percato de las dos personas a sus pies y una niña de pelo naranja a su lado, se le camio la expresión y respondió.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Pues al parecer Ilenia les dio una paliza por que esta preciosidad le pidió ayuda.

-Ilenia-san, me ayudo, ellos me estaban persiguiendo a mi y a mi mama, pero mi madre se quedo atrás para luchar contra otro hombre y me grito que saliera corriendo que huyera, ella dijo que me encontraría cuando acabara con ese hombre,cuando me iban a alcanzar vi a ilenia y gracias a una descripción de mi hermano-dijo la niña con una voz quebrantada casi un chillido, por culpa de el llanto que se agolpaba contra su garganta, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-gracias a su descripción supe quien era y le pedí ayuda.

Mira miro con un mueca triste a la joven maga Take over y se agacho a su lado, le limpio las lagrimas con la tela de su vertido y le miro a los ojos.

-Bueno, primero antes de nada,¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo mira.

-Me llamo Yinny,mira-san.

-Muy bien Yinny, segundo¿Por qué llorabas?

-Mi hermano murió hace seis años.-Lo soltó con rapidez, queriendo que no le volviera preguntar, callo como una tonelada de alquitrán encima de mira y laxus que eran los únicos que escuchaban ver que una niña tan pequeña,el resto del gremio cuando salio ilenia dejo de prestar atención, tuviera tanta tristeza en tres palabras.

-Y tercero y creo que ultimo¿Cómo supiste quien era ilenia?

-Mi hermano ayudo a ilenia en una misión que tenia, en Veronica, antes vivíamos allí, una de las noches cuando volvió me la describió, al parecer había ocurrido algo muy extraño aquella tarde y le habían salido unas estañas mechas verdes, me dijo como era su forma de vestir, que siempre llevaba cadenas de metal en el pecho, aparte me dijo que vivía en magnolia , así que cuando la vi , sabia que había muchas posibilidades de que fuera ella, luego me vino a la cabeza lo que me dijo mi hermano, tenia una cicatriz cruzandole el labio que se hizo el mismo día que las mechas, ahí ya no tuve duda me lance a pedirle ayuda,no creo que ella sepa quien soy yo pero se que lo recordara a él, murió en sus brazos, y una muerte no se puede olvidar así como así.

_Hola! Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo reacciones, la trama se va liando mas y mas, poco a poco descubriremos que ocurrió hace esos fatídicos seis años,pero cada cosa a su ritmo, espero que os guste el capitulo perdonéis mis faltas si hay muchas y que sepais que acepto halagos criticas constructivas y tomatazos si queréis, otra vez vuelvo a pedir que dejéis review aunque sea solamente con un sigue o actualiza, por favor es una gran iniciativa y hace saber que el fic es apoyado,¡bueno nos vemos mañana o el sábado!¡Adiós!_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno hola a todos aquí estoy de vuelta, me quitaron el ordenador y tengo varios capítulos escritos en el móvil así que volverán a haber actualizaciones cada dos o tres días sino antes, aparte llegan las vacaciones el veranito, y también las notas, por lo que puede que me vuelvan a quitar el ordenador pero no os preocupéis que avisare si ocurriera cualquier cosa del estilo, bueno ahora os dejo con el capitulo y os pongo un par de cosas un poco mas corto pero que lo disfruté cierto quería agradecerles a Kokutouyoru,Brda Dragneel,agusman y a NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto por sus MP y sus review. Pasaos por sus historias la verdad a mi me encantan y ahora si a el capitulo:

Ficha Gremial:

Nombre: Veil.

Edad: 17 años

Datos: es un chico tranquilo que suele evitar los problemas y una muy buena baza cuando se trata de un combate, gracias a sus poderes sobre el sonido que heredo de su padre consigue hacer que sus enemigos se hagan lentos, y es casi intocable en una batalla, a no ser que seas alguno de sus compañeros de The slayers menos Deheira todos le han ganado un combate alguna es muy confiado y se asegura de sus acciones antes de hacerlas aun así es muy animado y se comporta como un crió en momentos dados, siempre lleva unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de pico rojo, le gusta acoplar a su cintura,un montón de botes la mallo ria de veces son de veneno .Es listo e intuitivo.

Le gusta: una buena partida en algún juego de inteligencia y resolver acertijos.

No le gusta: que le pre-juzguen

Magia: Dragon slayer del veneno. Magia del Sonido

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Blaise caminaba tranquilo de camino ha casa de ilenia para buscarla, aquella tarde era la acampada de todos los chicos del gremio, se le ocurrió a Gagxia un año justamente por esas fechas, se pegaban el día en el bosque comían jugaban , en si pasaban buenos ratos.

Miro al frente, y no a sus zapatos,como solía hacer al caminar solo, cuando se acercaba a casa de los redfox, una casa de piedra y ladrillo blanco muy bonita,tenia dos plantas y en su parte trasera tenia dos grandes árboles sakura junto con una piscina, todo lo que uno quería para su casa, camino por el camino de tierra que daba a la entrada de la casa y llamo.

Se escucho ruido en el interior de la casa, y unos minutos después Levy aparecía tras la puerta con un gran sonrisa.

-O, Blaise , ni ilenia ni Lune están no creo que vengas a por Jack ¿No?  
-No levy-chan vine a buscar a Ilenia, tenemos la acampada hoy y con lo olvidadiza que es-dijo el chico del pelo rosa mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por el cuero cabelludo.

-Ahora que lo dices. Antes de marcharte puedes coger lo que necesita ilenia para la acampada mientras cojo lo de Lune ninguna se lo a llevado.

-Claro, no hay problema -dijo Blaise mientras pasaba al lado de Levy para pasar y subir ha la planta d arriba, Levy cerro tras de el y se dirigió hacia la habitación de lune que estaba en el primer piso mientras pensaba que Blaise era un chico amable conveniente para su hija,ademas era hija de Lucy, con la que por cierto esa noche avían quedado para cenar en casa de la rubia.

En el piso de arriba.

Blaise entraba en la habitación de la morena, era una habitación simple, pintada de verde con un balcón, del que mas de una vez había saltado, o usado para colarse y pasar horas ablando, al parecer según su madre había cogido la mala manía de su padre de colarse por la ventana de la habitación de su mejor amiga, pero también lo hacia con el resto, no lo veía algo tan raro y ya era lo habitual en el. En la estancia había una cama,normal de 90*2, una mesilla de madera oscura, una cómoda, un armario y un conjunto de escritorio. Por toda la pared en la que estaba apoyado el escritorio, había un gran tablón con fotos y papeles de las misiones, el había sacado esa faceta también de su padre y se la había pegado a Ilenia y a Gagxia, con las que mas tiempo pasaba.  
Se acercó al armario y saco una mochila, y un par de camisetas chalecos y pantalones, no sabia que le gustaría, se agacho al lado de la cama y cogió unas botas de cuero que solía ponerse y por ultimo se hacerlo a la cómoda, cogió ropa interior, la primera que pillo, no era un acosador.

Salio de la habitación , con paso firme y sin dudas savia que cualquier cosa que necesita de mas cualquier chica se lo podía dejar, bajo las escaleras, y espero a laevy en el recibidor esta no tardo en aparecer con dos bolsas una de plastico con un montón de hierro sobre saliendo , tampoco sabia cuanto aguantaría esa bolsa, y en la otra mano traía una segunda mochila azul celeste , seguramente las cosas de lune.

-Gracias por llevarselo, la verdad es que no la e visto en todo el día se suponía que tenia que comprar solamente un par de cosas.

-No es nada Levy pero no crees que se pasa con los castigos aparte este fue culpa de su hermana y lo sabe.

-Ya Blaise , pero quiero que madure como su hermana y que se quite la vagueza que tiene.

-Bueno, no diga nada mas , me voy ha buscar a la cabeza alocada e inmadura entonces.-dijo girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-EH!No tergiverses mis palabras-grito la peli-azul.

Blaise solo abrió la puerta mientras se reía y cerraba la puerta tras él.

En el bosque a las afueras de magnolia.

Ilenia se había levantado y dejado de llorar, los recuerdos en aquel momento le habían afectado demasiado, no debería haberse puesto como se puso, pero la niña, se parecía tanto a el, su color de pelo sus facciones, asta la misma magia, eran demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas, no quería creer que después de 6 años aquello volviera a aparecer como si lo quería creer, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias.

El claro en el que se encontraba no sabia mucha gente de su existencia, Blaise, Gagxia y ella lo usaban continuamente para practicar entrenar esconderse y pasar las tarde jugando con un frisbi o pelo, haciendo mas que nada, lo que le diera en gana.

Se puso a entrenar los rugidos cuchillas del dragón de hierro descargaban contra los árboles, su ropa estaba rasgada, en el momento en el que Blaise la encontró estaba pegando un salto a la vez que giraba y convertía sus piernas en una gran cuchilla, esta le dio al árbol, bueno no le dio lo partió. Y Blaise alucinando por la pirueta que había echo pero a la vez por el miedo de haberla visto caer de mala manera como había caído, fue directo hacia ella.

Tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en la cara, se había desahogado, su ropa estaba rasgada totalmente y el chaleco era para tirar , y su camiseta parecía que la hubieran mordido unos perros, sus pantalones estaban con algún pequeño corte al igual que sus botas.

Se agacho delante de ella, a su vez esta abría los ojos y los fijaba en los suyos ambos se dirigieron una gran sonrisa, tan parecida a las de sus padres, grandes con loa colmillos sobresaliendo, Blaise le tendió la mano, y esta la tomo, le ayudo a levantarse.

Entonces hablaron:  
-Acabo de pasar por tu casa al parecer no as estado en todo el día.-dijo el chico.

-Ayude a una niña,después hable con ella y bueno...-se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza a la vez que se daba la vuelta, olvidándose por completo de las grandes cicatrices que le recorrían la espalda,Blaise no tardo en darse cuenta,y se que do horrorizado.

-Ilenia, ¿Y esas cicatrices?-(N/A:pregunta obvia).  
-Eh..-a que te refieres,-y se dio cuenta de su gran despiste.

Blaise alzo la mano y las paso por la espalda de la morena marcándole el recorrido de estas.

-Estas cicatrice-dijo mirándole seriamente.

Ilenia se sentó contra el cacho de tronco que quedaba del que hace varios minutos había cortado.

-Blaise...no puedo...-respondió esta con un susurro y bajando la cabeza.  
-¿Como que no puedes?¿No tienes confianza en mi o que ocurre?  
-Claro que confío en ti, estúpido-dijo levantando la cabeza de pronto y sus ojos rojos brillando-pero no quiero recordarlo aun que ya es tarde todo me sigue atormentando, te voy a contar una parte la que seguramente la niña a la que salve oí sabe,pero esto no ha de salir de aquí, nada de acuerdo y las cicatrices te lo contare en otro momento, ni se te ocurra insistir.

Este la miro extrañado no solía ponerse así debía ser algo serio,se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-Tranquila esto no sale de aquí.

* * *

Bueno que os a parecido corto no, la verdad es que no sabia si dejarlo aquí o no, pero quería dejaros con la miel en los labios se agradecen todos aquellos review y MP con cualquier consulta y o critica constructiva claramente me podéis decir lo que queráis. Aparte así yo me hago una idea de si gusta o no la historia, me haría mucha ilusión :)

Y a quienes hayáis leído ya el capitulo 389 de FT estoy con vosotros como puede ser que Sting y Rogue sean tan ajj no hay palabra que los defina y quien este esperando con ansias la segunda temporada de SAO que sepa que no esta solo!

Bueno lo siento por este parón de repente pero tenia que estudiar, pero en verano también me va a tocar. Quería avisar ya de que del 6 al 13 de julio estaré en la playa, y aun que tenga el móvil se me ara difícil el actualizar y que del 16 al 31 ya darán por imposible dado que me voy de campamentos y no puedo llevar el móvil.

Nos vemos mañana besos raquel


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer, uno lo voy hacer aquí por que tiene que ver con el capitulo de hoy, el otro por el contrario es una causa personal que os pediría que leyerais con atención, por lo que supone para la historia:

En este capitulo vana aparecer unos nuevos personajes, son 2 nekos como happy, Patherlili y Charle, y dos DS mas como veréis mi laca imaginacion no tiene limites y no son en vano estos nuevos personajes que lo sepáis!

Bueno disfrutar del capitulo:

Capitulo 7.

Ilenia lo miro a los ojos, conmovida, sabiendo que era verdad que no iba a decir nada, que el no iba a descuidar su palabra que la cumpliría al pie de la letra, confiaba en el, iba a contárselo ha blaise al igual que izo con su hermana la única que sabia al completo la historia. Comenzó ha hablar.

-Hace seis años, me dirigí a el castillo de Veronica, era grande y lujoso, en los últimos años todo se a expandido y toda veronnica no era la excepción, tenia audiencia con la princesa la que había encargado la ayuda, así que me dirigí hacia allí, la princesa Mio, había pedido una maga clase S no una cría de 13 años, con poca experiencia como era en aquel momento, pero había oído hablar del gremio y de mas concreta mente lo que mis padres habían logrado en los últimos años, los gremios oscuros destruidos, el vencer año tras año a todos los equipos que se presentaban a los juegos mágicos, la verdad es que la princesa era un gran seguidora de todos los acontecimientos mágicos, sucedidos en fiore, me permitió hacer la misión, teniendo en cuenta todos esos factores, la verdad al principio la princesa no me agradaba pero a lo que pasaron un par de días en palacio se arreglo aquello y la verdad es que la considere y la sigo considerando una gran no estaba allí para hacer una amiga daba igual que fuera princesa, misión trataba d vences al "dragon" que la acechaba, y si fue un dragón, pero a la vez no, era un humano con un Take over, controlado por una bruja, es bruja sigue suelta no di con ella, pero si vencí al mago, lo libere de su cautiverio, ese chico se llamaba Ash, y todo lo que me a ocurrido cicatrices, mi pelo, mi vida se lo debo a el por bien o mal.

Luche, contra la bruja con su ayuda, dijo que me o debía, y le permito hacerlo,y yo casi morí,no tenia vida en mi corazón los suspiros que daba mi corazón eran pocos y desplazados, no podía casi respirar, mi alma se iba despegando de mi cuerpo poco a poco, moría, irremediablemente moría, no podía hacer nada, pero el lo hizo

De los ojos de Ilenia se fueron cayendo lagrimas incontroladas y sin rastro de que fueran a parar, su sonrisa había desaparecido y pequeños sollozos salían de la comisura de sus labio, Blaise solo la miraba, asimilando sus palabras, y como acto reflejo la cogió entre sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla. Ilenia siguió hablando:

-Ash, no dejo que pasara, cambio los lugares, uso todo su alma y la dio por mi, todas las veces que e querido explicaciones a la princesa y a Asuna, su consejera se me han negado, nunca me dijeron que hizo para salvarme , pero cuando volví a respirar y a mi corazón ya dejo de dar tumbos, lo vi sobre mi regazo parecía dormido pero estaba muerto, había muerto después de mis esfuerzos por que volviera a su vida normal con su familia, no pudo, y todo por que me empeñe en hacer aquella misión del demonio, y ahora seis años después aparece esa niña en el gremio, que es clavada a él, a Ash, con su magia su sonrisa y no puedo Blaise, me derrumbo,pero tengo claro que en cuanto consiga el titulo de maga clase S iré a por esa bruja no se desara de mi fácilmente, y si muero en el intento lo are sabiendo que lo e echo intentando vengarle,blaise te contaría todo lo que ocurrió, pero no soy fuerte no soy capaz de pronunciar esos echos, no puedo soy débil…

Volvió ha sollozar fuerte sin desconsuelo pegándose, aferrándose a su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, Blaise la abrazo estrechándola entre sus brazos, le dolía verla decir esas cosas, le dolía ver a su amiga descompuesta le dolía que hubiera llevado el peso de la muerte de ese chico sobre sus hombros seis años sin que nadie lo supiera, acerco sus labios a su frente , y le dio un cálido beso en ella para luego decirle:

-No eres débil, desde hace un par de años que as conseguido que todos estemos detrás de ti en cuanto a fuerza y valor, eres increible y cuando consigamos ser magos de clase S este año, te ayudare ha buscar a esa mujer y hacerle pagar tus seis años de sufrimiento en silencio, aparte sabes que no pienso desaprovechar una buena pelea,Ilenia.

Ilenia levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a los verdes suyos.

-Cuando lo consigamos te contare todo, pero ahora no puedo, Blaise, lo siento…

-No sientas nada, tomate tu tiempo, estaré a tu lado, no te exijo que me lo digas ya.-Esa contestación izo que la morena se pegara a su torso por tercera vez ocultando su rostro, y que este la volviera a estrechar, se podrían haber quedado ahí toda la tarde y no les habría importado a no ser que dos insolentes gatos no hubieran aparecido.

-¡SE GUSTAN!-gritaron ambos nekos haciendo que ambos se separaran y los miran con furia, haciendo que se callaran.

-¡Yuin¡-grito ilenia a el gato verde oscuro de ojos rojos que poseia, era su fiel ayudante, su buen amigo encontró su huevo en un viejo pueblo abandonado, junto con blaise y el otro huevo que escondía a el otro neko que se había quedado Blaise, ambos nekos eran como hermanitos.

-¡Dash¡-grito Blaise-Deberíais dejar de imitar a happy nekos estupidos.

-Bueno bueno baja esos humos que se empieza a oler la chamusquina de tu cerebro Blaise, nos habian enviado ha buscaros, Lune, Jack, Deheira y Lia están preocupados, se olvidaron de la acampada o es que estaban demasiado ocupados dándoos abracitos-tan rápido como dijo eso Dash(gato verde claro de ojos rojos y con una cicatriz en la ceja ) ilenia ya le había lanzado un cuchillo y pedía de su camisa blanca a el árbol que tenia detrás.

En el despacho de Laxus.

Laxus miraba a la Slayer de tierra con detenimiento, esperando como seguramente ocurriría instantes después , la entrada de su compañera caza-dragones de primera generación de tierra, echa un terremoto por la entrada de su oficina y tal y como pensaba ocurrió instantes después de que cerrara la puerta se volvía a abrir con un gran estruendo dejando un boquete en la pared con la forma del manillar de la puerta donde había impactado.

-¡Laxus!-grito la maga de cabello largo y marrón y ojos del mismo color-Mas te vale que no le ayas echo nada a mi hija pequeño bastardo.

-¡Hombre si tenemos a Yummi con nosotros por que no me explicas que narices hace tu hija en un gremio oscuro ocultando su marca del gremio!-le miro enfurecido.

-Ilenia casi me destroza no es ya suficiente castigo- dijo la chica.

-Pues según se se contuvo, y tu también por que mira que atacarla, eres rastrera-le dijo su madre.

-¡MAMA! Era mi tapadera que esperabas que hiciera-le dijo esta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos oni-chan no seas tan dura, la niña no lo haría con malas intenciones-dijo un hombre de la misma edad que Yummi entando por la puerta tenia el pelo naranja y los ojos casi blancos al completo, en su cara había una gran cicatriz en la mejilla, ocasionada por sus múltiple peleas de entrenamiento con todos los dragon slayers del gremio, que a esas alturas no eran pocos.

-Bueno-volvió a hablar Laxus-ahora que tenemos a la familia casi al completo me vais a explicar que narices hacías con una tapadera en un gremio oscuro Leafa.

-Estaba cumpliendo las ordenes de la princesa de Veronica, a la cual según mi misión e de proteger y cumplir ordenes mientra termino …

¡Hola a todos! Cuanto han pasado 4, 3 días, espero no haberlo echo esperar mucho , mi madre al darme mis excelentes notas me a quitado el ordenador móvil dejado sin vida social ect cosas que tiene la vida así que no podre subir día si día también como me gustaría ya que es verano, pero como no me deja ni salir de mi cuarto en todo el día mas que para lo indispensable, pues bueno, por las noches tengo un pequeño ratito para usar mis amores electrónicos, que no es una bruja a tiempo completo mi madre. Bueno con un poco de suerte mañana actualizo mi otra historia y pasado esta si tengo tiempo que no prometo nada, agradecería vuestros review y que paséis buenas vacaciones y las disfrutéis por mi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! aquí les traigo la continuación con poca información valiosa en este capitulo aunque si que ahi datos interesantes para saber como llego a eso Deheira meteros en mi perfil en mi ultima historia que se llama "Lo que a nuestros padres no les ocurrió podría pasarnos a nosotros" y dentro de un par de capítulos que faltan por subir sabréis como han llegado a eso, bueno y ahora a leer:

* * *

En uno de los claros a las afueras de la ciudad de magnolia un gran grupo de chicos hablaban jugaban se reían y hacían tonterías por doquier, aparte de eso una chica de unos doce años con el pelo rosa y los ojos marrones con una camisa blanca con los dos últimos botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros de todo menos impolutos y con botas negras, peleaba montando un gran alboroto con otro chico de pelo celeste y ojos azules muy oscuros, sin camisa y con unos pantalones anchos y deportivas.

Ellos eran Lia dragneel y Zero Fullbuster.

Los ataques del látigo y patadas volaban de parte de la chica mientras que los puños y los ataques con agua del celeste tampoco enzarzados en una gran pelea a la que espectadores no les faltaba, una pequeña niña, recién unida al gremio de pelo naranja formando una coleta y sus pequeños ojos verdes, de diez años, miraba con asombro la pelea.

Ella era Yinny Light.

De proto, la pelea paro y ambos amigos se abrazaron y se dieron unas palabras de aliento sobre la pelea, en cambio que sus padres, Lia y Zero se llebaban muy bien y no eran como sus padres "Ami-enemigos" eran amigos y no peleaban mas que para pasar el rato .

-Buena pelea lia.-dijo el fullbuster mientras se sentaba en la hierba junto con su hermano mayor Uriha, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules celeste, era usuario de magia Ice-Maked.

-Igual Zero, tenemos que repetir-dijo lia mientras se sentaba tambien en este caso al lado de Yeena Dreyar.

-¿ES un reto pelirosa?-dijo Zero con una sonrrisa torcida.

-Sabes que sí-dijo la chica con intenciones de levantarse pero al igual que Zero que tambien lo intentaba fue parada por una barra de hierro que callo entre miraron atentos al procediente de la barra de hierro sabiendo que jack estaba muerto como hubiera sido.

-Vais a dejarlo para luego verdad enanos-dijo un voz fria y lenta causandoles sudores por la volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos y el progenitor de la barra de hierro la retiro para luego reirse-En serio Blaise, tu hermana es una cagada, y Fullbuster tu hermano por igual.

-¡Ilenia!-gritaron ambos niños, a la azabache-sucia barra de metal asexual-solto la Dragneel.

Ilenia , fruncio el ceño y se fue a lanzar contra la niña de no ser por que el mayor de los Dragneel la retubo por la cintura pegandole a él.

-Quedate quieta ilenia-le dijo Blaise desaciendo su abrazo despacio evitando que la maga pegara untiron y se fuera directa a su hermana.

-Vale-le contesto con voz compunjida, desaciendose de su abrazo, moviendose para mirar a la Dragneel a la -Urusai kono bakayaro(Callate idiota), tu que kuso(mierda) sabras sobre mi sexualidad.

-Que es inexistente-contesto, pero esta vez su hermano se echo a un lado y le dijo a la Redfox.

-Adelante, es toda tuya.

A Ilenia se le formo una sonrisa suicida en la boca y se lanzo a perseguir a la niña que cuando vio a su hermano dejarle pasar corrió como energúmena.

-Gracias, Blaise-dijo la azabache en un suspiro justo antes de correr por la niña.

Blaise miro la escena y sonrió, para luego sentarse al lado de su hermana Deheira y de Gagxia, en cuanto lo hizo un monton de caras interrogantes se giraron hacía el:

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico mirando a sus compañeros, todos reunidos en el circulo, y se topo con una cara desconocida-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Yinny, y ahora a lo mas importante donde estaban Ilenia y tu, o más bien que hacían-dijo su hermana.

-Encantado Yinny, y estábamos entrenando, por cierto Lune tu madre me dio esto para ti-dijo blaise lanzando le una mochila, a la chica anteriormente nombrada.

-Blaise, no mientas, os estabais dando abracitos-dijo un neko verde oscuro conocido como Yuin.

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO NEKO!-gritaron dos voces al unisono, claramente no había que ser muy listo para saber que la morena de mechar verdes y el chico del pelo rosa fueron los que lo gritaron.

-Entonces es verdad-dijo un Colton con los ojos abiertos como platos al enterarse de que igual había un nuevo cotilleo en el gremio y se había enterado antes que su madre.

-Si-suspiro un blaise cansado haciéndose a un lado para que la morena se sentara entre el y gagxia-pero no es la razón que todos pensáis.

-Ah no-dijo un chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos enormes y marrones-¿Entonces por que?

-En primer lugar-contesto Ilenia, con intención de callar bocas-tu desde cuando eres un a cotilla con el rubio ese, y en segundo lugar me estaba consolando punto no hay mas que hablar, pasemos a otra cosa, y dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas que solo vuestros cerebros pueden maquinar.

Se quedaron callados todos, sabían que como la abrieran ahora ilenia no seria cortes y mas si es por un tema personal suyo, Lune se giro a mirar a su cuanto dijo lo que había dicho lo entendió, y la iba a apoyar .Así que hablo:

-Bueno, y que tal si hacemos algo entretenido y dejamos en paz a mi hermanita-dijo tranquilamente mientras su gemela le susurraba un gracias .

-Vale-dijo Lea Fernandez haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella, la maga de cuerpo celeste miro con una casa de felicidad como la de su madre al comer pastel y pronuncio un juego que con esas personas y ahí reunidos sin adultos a todos les acojonaba-¿Verdad o Prueba?

La mayoría asintieron, otros como Blaise y Ilenia callaron y agacharon la a ser un rato largo.

-Bueno ahora solo nos falta la botella o palo-continuo diciendo la Fernandez como si nada

-Anda cerebro de hierro saca un tubo o algo-dijo Gagxia de pronto ganándose un codazo en el estomago por parte de su amiga que estaba al lado.

-Y por que no sacas tu una botellita de agua, siendo la slayer de agua seguro que alguna llevaras-contesto cortante la morena, su compañera le miro con furia en sus ojos verdes y se dirijio a su mochila que estaba tirada unos metros más atrás de donde se encontraban, saco una botella de agua , la abrió sorbió su contenido, y se la tiro a Lea para empezar con las victimas.

Lea giro la botella, y esta señano a Yeena dreyar. Esta solo suspiro y dijo:

-Verdad

-bien-dijo Lea para pronunciar su pregunta-¿Di el nombre de la primera persona a la que as besado-dijo con una sonrisa picarona,esta se le quedo mirando un rato con la boca abierta y contesto.

-Aston-dijo solamente, y después de eso un rayo se ollo caer encima del pobre chico pelirrojo, Yeena se tiro contra su hermano Colton ,y la verdad la entendían.

Lea se giro poco a poco asta ver a su hermano que ya se había recompuesto.-Que guardadito te lo tenias Aston.

-Callate que por tu culpa me el cerebro chamuscado me a freído con uno de sus rayos-contesto enfadado, lea solo pudo reír y volver a girar después de que Yeena y Colton dejaran de pelear.

Le toco a Cersei.

-Prueba-dijo con una cara sonrriente.

-Beberte uno de los botecitos de veneno de Veil.

-Pero que dices loca quieres matarla-salto este.

-Anda trae aquí uno de esos tarritos de todas maneras tenemos dos hábiles curanderas.-cogió un bote y se lo bebió como si nada-ves no a sido para tanto-esperaron un rato y como no le ocurría nada siguieron con el juego.

En en esté caso le toco a Gagxia.Y pregunto Veil.

-Verdad-contesto esta poco preocupada por lo que dijera el chico.

-¿Cual a sido tu misión mas humillante?-muchas caras llenas de furia se giraron hacía el chico por haber malgastado la pregunta.

-LA que The Slayer hicimos hace cuanto fue dos meses, que Blaise, Veil, Colton, e Ilenia nos usaron a Deheira, Deeva y ami de distracción haciéndonos usar esos trajes diminutos.

Ilenia, Blaise y Colton empezaron a partirse el culo de la risa por aquello, menos Veil a eso hombre le faltaba cualquier sentido del humor.

Mal humorada Gagxia giro la botella y dijo que ella sería la siguiente en afortunado fue Deheira.

-Verdad, pero no te pases-dijo la elegida.

-¿Que relación tienes con Ayato de Sabertooth?

-Que-dijo esta poniéndose roja por un instante-ninguna –contesto al fin.

-No mientas Deheira tenemos fuentes fiables de que ahí hay algo mas aparte de que tu sonrojo pronto competirá con el pelo de mi hermano-dijo Lea.

-Eso hermanita que nos escondes, ¿que tienes con el White Slayer?-dijo Lia hablando un después de un rato callada.

-Na..Na..Nada-dijo tartamudeando Deheira.

-Mentirosa-la acuso Ilenia.

-¡Vale¡-grito Deheira, frustrada-Salgo con él, contentos.

Las mandíbulas tocaban el suelo,los ojos estaba abiertos como platos, pero claro esta, en el equipo de The Slayers y a Lea,Lune y Uriha no les sorprendió tan apenas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lia fue la primera en hablar de los afectados.

-Como se entere papa, tu no sales en tu vida, y Sting se queda sin hijo o sin nietos una de las dos-después del comentario empezaron a reír, menos deheira que se apoyaba en el hombro de Colton,compungida.

-Bueno vamos a seguir, pregunto o reto yo-dijo colton mientras Deheira dejaba su hombro.

Giro la botella y le toco a Ilenia.

-Que fastidio, me da pereza hacer algo-dijo ilenia-verdad.

Colton sonrió y pregunto:

-¿Por qué Blaise te estaba consolando?

-Sueñas si piensas que os voy ha contar eso-dijo esta poniendo morros hacía fuera y girando la cabeza.

-Pues entonces castigo-dijo Zero

-Lo que digáis-contesto no muy preocupada.

-Besa a Blaise-dijo de pronto Veil, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-¡QUE!-dijo de pronto Ilenia levantando la era una pregunta.

-Que beses a mi hermano, eres Dragon Slayer no me digas que no lo as oido que no te creer-dijo Lia de pronto haciendo saltar la vena de la frente de Ilenia.

-Que as dicho maga de cuarta-contesto esta.

-Lo que as oído-contesto lia con una sonrisa cada vez mas ensanchada.

Ilenia se giro de pronto con intenciones de matar a la maga celestial, pero unos brazos, la sujetaron,los de Blaise en realidad, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un pequeño beso, separándose al instante, todos miraron a Blaise extrañados, no creía que o fuera a tomar así y al final, cuando todos estaban en shock y blaise y ilenia mas rojo que el pelo Erza, Colton hablo:

-Eso no a sido un beso ni es nada.

-En primer lugar ya te querría ver yo haciendo lo que acaba de hacer Blaise-dijo ilenia tranquilamente-y en segundo lugar si quieres ver un beso lo veras.-dicho esto se giro hacía Blaise totalmente convencida lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso, no fue un beso corto, blaise la agarro de las caderas,y se quedaron así hasta que la falta de aire se hizo notar y se separaron.

* * *

Bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo, se hace llevadero y no tiene información muy importante para la historia aun que tal vez lo que confiesa deheira si, así que dejen sus review por favor y nos vemos pronto Adiós !


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos y aquí comienza este especial por que como ya puse es mi cumpleaños y bueno aquí tenéis el primero de muchos,os informare de una cosa en el capitulo 13 que es el ultimo si no es que me da la venada y escribo el 14 también os pondré cosas un poco interesantes que igual deberíais leer.

* * *

-lo siento, luego hablamos Blaise-le susurro ilenia en el oído a blaise-necesito estar sola un momento.

Tras decir esto se levanto del círculo que habían echo sus amigos y se marcho del claro.

Lune al ver la acción de su hermana se levanto deprisa y se dirigió a seguirla pero antes de adentrarse en el bosque y abandonar el claro dijo-debería darte vergüenza sin saber nada se ella,Colton-dijo con su bífida lengua.

El claro se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Deheira hablo.

-hermano-paso la mano por el hombro de este.  
-No Deheira-dijo este al ver las intenciones de consuelo de esta-se y sabia los verdaderos sentimientos de Ilenia así que no le puedo echar nada en cara o desilusionarme.

-Hermano lo siento por haberte forzado a besarle para que no me matara-dijo la pequeña de los Dragnell bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-Sabes que lo he hecho mas por mi que por ti,y no exageres no te iba a matar y por favor quitar todos esas caras de pánfilos, y si la quiero pero sus sentimientos no son los mismos y no me voy ha morir por ello así que ahora sigamos.

"Vale, adelante,!a quien le toca¡" y exclamaciones similares surgieron de las bocas de todos pero una voz destaco de entre todas -Yo no sigo seguir sin mi-dijo colton y se aparto un poco del grupo. Cuando se fue Gagxia dijo:  
-Voy ha ver que le pasa, ahora vuelvo

En la casa de los Redfox una hora antes.

Una morena estaba tocando en la puerta de la casa no muy convencida hasta que la señora Redfox abrió la puerta.

-Oh Hola Leafa, hace cuanto que no nos vemos ya has terminado la misión.

-Hola Levy,no aun no la e terminado pero e tenido que venir aquí por ordenes explicitas, ya sabe que las misiones de clase S suelen ser largas.

-Bueno,si tienes razón, y que te trae por aquí-dijo gajeel qué apareció por detrás de su mujer.-Cariño nos tenemos que ir ya.

-Venia a traerle esta carta a ilenia,ordenes expresas.

-Vale sube y déjala en su cama, ya sabes donde esta, nosotros nos vamos sal por la ventana como se te hace costumbre -dijo Gajeel agarrando a su esposa y arrastrándola para irse.

-Adiós Leafa, eres bienvenida cuando quieras-grito Levy mientras era arrastrada-déjame andar pedazo de bruto -le dijo gritando a su marido.

Leafa rió de buena gana al ver la escena y rápidamente se adentro en la casa y subió a la habitación de Ilenia y tan rápido como llego dejo la carta sobre la cama y se puso a buscar un bolígrafo y un papel, tan pronto lo encontró escribió unas palabras para después meterlo en el sobre y marcharse pegando un salto desde el balcón.

-Ya no puedo hacer mas aquí-dijo la chica mientras sacaba una mochila de un arbusto y se encaminaba a las afueras de la ciudad rumbo a seguir cumpliendo la misión que tenia encomendada.

* * *

Dejar review!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 como fue prometido nos leemos en el siguiente !

* * *

Ilenia caminaba rápidamente por el bosque, esquivando arboles en milésimas de segundo,con todos sus sentidos de dragón slayer normalmente desarrollados ahora nublado,tanto que los árboles solo los veía cuando los tenia a centímetros del rostro por culpa de la cortina de lagrimas que caían por ellos, y que gracias a su gran agilidad podía esquivar a milímetros, tan nublada tenia la vista como el olfato el cual solo recordaba un olor en esos momentos el de la sangre de hace seis años que aun atormentaba su afinada nariz que en estos momentos inútil no reconocía el olor de su gemela la cual la seguía a dos metros escasamente, de pronto paro frente a un árbol esta vez a menos de medio metro, y tras eso, estampo su puño contra su tronco dejando un boquete con la forma de su mano para segundos después pegar su frente al árbol y llorar desconsoladamente.

-Para-dijo fría Lune viendo la escena desde detrás-Olvídalo ya,Blaise es el presente y seguro también el futuro, no te dijo Ash "Vive por mi, todas las sensaciones buenas que me abría gustado tener contigo,Ilenia,Vive tu vida"Hazle caso ese chico de catorce años te debía la vida y cumplió y ademas te deseo la felicidad y que vivieras tu vida seguro que no quiso que estuvieras como ahora, que fueras un debilucha como ahora que no soportaras que un chico que te ama te de un beso.

-Cállate.

-No-grito enfadada-Blaise no tiene la culpa, ni yo , ni nadie mas que la perra esa de que tu tengas un trauma desde hace seis años, y si la gente no lo nota, pero ten en cuenta que psíquica-mente nos entendemos mejor que mucha gente incluso que los hermanos al ser gemelas y yo lo noto, Blaise aun que no lo creas lo nota, y Jack también, no sabes las veces que me a preguntado que te pasa y las veces que le e ilenia deja de vivir en el pasado se que fue un golpe duro y lo entiendo pero Blaise...no le as visto la cara cuando te as ido de repente.

-Lune...ca-cállate por favor, ya no es el simple echo de el puto beso, es el echo de que la nueva niña del gremio, la que salve esta mañana es la puñetera hermana de Ash, y es demasiado para un día.

Lune puso cara de muerto al oír eso de su hermana, normal que estuviera así, los acontecimientos volvían, y eso no era bueno.

-Estas segura-pregunto cuando la lengua se le desanudó.

-Estoy casi segura, por eso voy hacia casa,para mirar la foto que me dio la madre de Ash para que los recordara a los tres, ya que se supone que no volvería ha hablar con ellos, según la mujer seria muy complicado, voy ya para mirarlo vienes o te vas pero elígelo ya por que yo me marcho.

* * *

La casa de los Redfox estaba siendo literalmente escalada por dos azabaches de hijos rojos, una con mechas verdes y otra con una banda marrón en el pelo. Se adentraron en la casa, exactamente al cuarto de la primera,ilenia,que ya estaba dentro buscando en su estantería.

Minuto mas tarde entraba en la estancia su gemela Lune, que se quedo murando la estancia conocida hasta que se percato de algo raro, un sobre un poco rasgado depositado cuidadosamente sobre la almohada resultaba un tanto extraño.

-Aquí esta -Exclamó ilenia ya un poco mas animada-Toma Lune y decide tu-dijo mostrándole la foto.

Pero la chica no le estaba prestando atención estaba sentada en la cama con el sobre entre las manos.

-Ei¿Que tienes ahí?-pregunto curiosa la dragón slayer a su gemela, sentándose junto a su gemela en la cama aun con la foto entre las manos.

-No lo se estaba en tu almohada-dijo tendiéndole en sobre con una mano y arrancándole la fotografía con la otra. Se fijo durante un minuto en la foto,cuyo tiempo fue usado por ilenia para coger el sobre y rasgarlo.-Si sin duda es ella-miro hacia su hermana,que en estos momentos tenía cara de muerto-¿Que-e pasa Ilenia-oni-chan?

-La la carta es de la prin-prin-cesa de Verónica -dijo con voz quebrada.

* * *

Dejen sus review


	12. Chapter 12

Ilenia cogió la carta de dentro del sobre, y se dispuso a leerla, Lune estaba asombrada y aun que articular palabra si podía, no lo hizo, quería ver la reacción de esta antes de abrir su un tema delicado.

"Hola Ilenia"

"Soy Distia, la princesa del reino de Veronica,te llevo escribiendo mensualmente desde que te fuiste de aquí para seguir manteniendo relación contigo, pero nunca me contestaste, yo siempre las mande a Fairy tail, así que por lo que me a echo entender Leafa, seguramente no sera culpa tuya si no que al ver como volviste quisieron cortar toda relación y aun que otra carta prácticamente como esta acaba de ser enviada a Fairy tail este e mandado que te la entreguen personalmente dado que es una ocasión especial y me gustaría verte aquí en el castillo de veronica la ultima semana del mes , se que son comienzos pero te aviso con antelación, el día 1 del próximo mes cerebro mi boda, y ademas es el sexto aniversario De la muerte de Ash y es un día triste para todos nosotros, las pocas personas que lo conocían. No creo que te guste el echo de que sea en este día, pero quería poder recordar este día también como algo feliz para mi, así que me gustaría verte, espero que traigas una pareja, incluso si quieres a un par de amigos, no me importa seréis acogidos en el castillo todos por igual, mi padre tiene ganas de verte y de explicarte unas cosas que no pudo y me a pedido que te lo escriba espero verte, seria lo que mas ilusión me aria en ese día.

Besos, tu amiga la princesa de Verónica.

Distia."

Se quedo mirando la carta alucinado, releyéndola una y otra vez y Lune le quito el sobre, y lo miro, había un pequeño papelito azul dentro escrito rápido y a mala letra.  
-Ilenia, estaba dentro-le dijo Lune poniendo el papelito delante de sus narices.

Ilenia levanto la cabeza poco a poco, cogio el papelito y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, con lentitud aun asimilando que laxus se quedaba con su correspondencia, antes de leer le dio la otra a su hermana y le dijo.

-Mañana mato a Laxus.

Y comenzó a leer.

"Hola Ilenia te escribo esto aquí corriendo por que quiero que estés informada, laxus te esconde las cartas desde hace seis años, hoy mismo las e visto, la DS de tierra a la que as pateado el culo era a mi, Leafa, la situación en Verónica va muy mal y la princesa no tiene ni idea se esta hablando de nuevo de la zorra de hace seis años y si pisas un pie en Verónica dime por favor que al menos vendrás con Blaise o Lune. Lune es tu hermana y sabe todo ademas de que el echo de ser gemelas os ayuda a complementaros.Y Blaise es Blaise sabes a que me refiero, es tu mejor amigo y si no se lo as contado es que eres gilipollas, el siempre te a entendido y ayudado y es muy fuerte cuando quiere y lo demuestra mas que su padre y su madre, y aparte te ama con todo su corazón,hay un montón de gente que esta abandonando la capital.Y la guardia esta poniendo mas cuidado en todo, el hombre con el que se casa la princesa es un mago de un gremio de aquí,Duorea, y es un usuario de magia de control de animales o magia Play Animals, espero que vengas con gente a la boda, necesito gente de confianza aquí, la mitad de la guardia de este palacio esta por desertar y el resto no son muy a Laxus de mi parte.

Termino de leer, y se la dio a su mas tarde hablo Lune.

-¿Que vas ha hacer?  
-Matar a Laxus, Contárselo a Blaise y a Deheira ahora mismo, aliarnos en el examen clase S y ganar, se a quien pedirle el favor de que mire las pruebas de este año, aparte en cuanto termine el examen irnos directamente a Verónica y pateare el culo a esa puta, ya basta de llorar, voy ha actuar y no voy ha dejar que esa mujer controle mi ira y mi dolor así, lo siento Ash pero voy ha pasar página, quiero a Blaise y no voy ha seguir haciéndole daño.-dijo lentamente subiendo el tono poco a poco.  
Lune la miro orgullosa acababa de pasar página, y eso le alegraba.  
-Pues muy bien vamos a hablar con Blaise y Ilenia

* * *

Dejar review!(lo de matar es hipoteco en todos los casos por cierto)


	13. Chapter 13

El claro en el que estaba todo el gremio al menos la cuarta generación estaban allí reunidos contentos lo pasado horas antes ya no era tema de habladurías, y los magos jugaban en el agua otros peleaban cantaban incluso escalaban arboles solamente con las plantas de los pies mostrando fuerza y la verdad es que los que hacían eso se aburrían. Pero Blaise y Deheira estaban sentados hablando.

-y eso fue lo que paso, y el por que me enamore de el, Ayato es un amor, y te cae bien no me lo niegues os gusta pelearos como a Lia y Zero.  
-Tienes razón,rubia,Ayato me cae muy bien, pero eso no quita que seas mi hermana,pero la pregunta es ¿Estas enamorada o encaprichada?

Deheira miro seria a su hermano y contesto al instante sin dudar.  
-Lo Amo.  
-Pues mas le vale que sea por igual de su parte, por que acuérdate, un Dragón Slayer...

-No se enamora dos veces, si se enamora es para siempre. -dijo una voz saliendo de detrás de los hermanos dejándolos anonadados.

-Ilenia¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Blaise al reconocer la voz.  
-Perfectamente, y tenemos que hablar, vienes por favor.  
-Cla-claro-dijo el otro titubeando.  
-Deheira ven también, mi hermana quiere hablar contigo.

-Vale-dijo la otra levantándose y siguiendo a la azabache de mechas verdes mientras Blaise se levanta a corriendo tras las chicas.

Dos chicas lo habían visto con la boca abierta ademas de haberlo escuchado gracias a sus grandes dotes auditivos con dragón slayers.

-  
Con Blaise,Deheira,Ilenia y Lune.

-Ven Deheira dejemos a estos dos solos ademas tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte.  
-Vale vamos-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano para después seguir a Lune.

-Blaise...lo siento..-dijo Ilenia cuando supo que ya no había nadie oyendo lo que iba a a seguir hablando pero Blaise hablo antes.  
-No ilenia, y-yo te bese y me acababas de contar lo que te paso abriste tu corazón a mi, y yo pues note que tu amor era de Ash y te bese aun así, así qué no te disculpes.

-Eres idiota.-soltó sin mas la chica.

-Ehh?-dijo el chico ahora sorprendido"Que mierda pasa" pensaba , ilenia se acercó a el, dejándolos a escasos centímetros uno e otros.

-Si quiero a Blaise, pero se que no es amor como el que decía tu hermana,tenia trece años y no sabia lo que quería, nunca lo e sabido Blaise, pero ahora todos los acontecimientos están volviendo y en un mes nos vamos a Verónica-paro un momento por que vio la cara del chico que escuchaba atentamente -Y antes de nada quería dejar mis sentimientos claros y mis sentimientos son estos-dijo lentamente Ilenia mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros hasta estar casi rozándose sus labios-te quiero -soltó muy bajitos y junto sus labios a los de el, el beso se torno tranquilo al principio pero poco a poco fue aumentando, y Blaise agarro su cintura pegándola a el y Ilenia posicionó una mano en el cuello de Blaise, haciendo mas presión y la otra en su torso.

Se separaron, necesitaban aíre, y así en la misma posición sin mover nada mas que su rostro para separarlos, empezaros a reír soltaron unas risitas, estas de tontos enamorados, Ilenia quito la mano del cuello de Blaise y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de el pantalón, sacando las cartas, y volviendo a subir el brazo y enseñárselas.

-Léelas-dijo un poco mas triste que hace un momentos.

Se separaron del todo y se sentaron en un tronco partido que había a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Blaise se centro en las cartas y se quedo con la cara blanca con la de Leafa.

* * *

CON LUNE Y DEHEIRA.

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió en Verónica hace seis años y lo que ponía en las cartas.

-Como a podido soportarlo sola todos estos años.  
-No lo entiendo ni yo Dei.  
-Bueno y ahora por que me cuentas eso.  
-Por que Ilenia tenia que hablar con Blaise, y mañana quiere matar a Laxus y no quedaría mucho tiempo por ello te lo cuento yo y ademas te digo que tengas a mano una pluma y papel pare mandarle una carta a ayato y decirle que te vas a Verónica con Ilenia,Blaise y yo en cuanto el examen de clase S termine.

-Que-queréis que valla con vosotras tanto confías en mi.  
-Claro que si Del  
-o gracias Lune.  
-Bueno y ahora que as aceptado pues vamos tenemos que hablar algo los cuatro.

-El que -pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
-ahora lo veras.

Ilenia y Blaise volvían a estar besándose, Blaise lo necesitaba para saber que era real que no era coña por que, que Ilenia le abriera el corazón dos veces en un día era algo extraño, y le costaba creerlo.

-Oooooo-dijo la voz de una rubia muy conocida por Blaise, como la de su hermana.  
-Buscaos un hotel-dijo la redfox que no se estaba comiendo el morro saliendo por detrás de la rubia.

Ambos se separaron rojos de vergüenza.

-Que ya tenemos nueva pareja en el gremio.

Soltó la azabache sin mechas

-Pues la verdad no hemos hablado de eso...-soltaron los dos acaramelados a la vez.  
-Pues si no lo habéis echo yo os declaro marido y mujer, ya habláis hasta simultáneamente.

-Bueno, pues Ilenia, ¿qui-qui-quieres ser mi dragona?-dijo Blaise rojo, mas que el pelo de Erza.

Ilenia le miro con una tierna mirada y agarro del mentón a Blaise, mirándolo a los ojos.  
-No necesitabas esa pregunta para saber que soy tuya.

Deheira, soltó unas lagrimas ante la bonita escena ahí el contrario Lune soltó un oohh... Alargado.

-Bueno y ahora hablemos de lo que aremos a partir de ahora...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí los capítulos del poder de los dragones de hoy, por que ya veis a que horas lo subo y bueno pues aun no e escrito algún capitulo y me e de dar prisa, quería deciros que perdón por estar ausente , que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán mas regulares dado que mis vacaciones han acabado, no acabar de acabar el colegio sino de irme a la playa o la montaña así que esperar el resto de capítulos con paciencia y hasta puede que mañana si no me peta hoy la cabeza de escribir. MATANE!Dejarme review si os a gustado y cualquier cosa a MP


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí os dejo este precioso capitulo un dia mas espero vuestros comentarios en serio me desanima no recibirlos….bueno leer y disfrutar como yo disfruto escribiendo!

Capitulo 14.

Al día siguiente.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron con un gran estruendo, y una Ilenia Redfox entraba con cara de querer matar a alguien, más bien era lo que pretendía, y unos Blaise, Deheira y Lune la seguían con cuidado a una distancia prudencial de la psicópata en la que desde esa mañana se había convertido nada mas levantarse. Y se habían levantado todos hace escasa media hora, y la verdad seguía siendo muy temprano.

-¡Mirajane!-grito Ilenia entrando corriendo en el gremio asustando a los presentes, se le notaba el enfado y mira la miro con cuidado, suponía el porque y sabia que ese día llegaría.

-¿Qué ocurre Ilenia?-pregunto calmada, evitando de que ella se metiera también en el enfado de la chica.

-Donde esta la sucia rata que tienes como marido-exigió la azabache con los ojos amenazantes de un tono demasiado carmín de lo demás llegaron por detrás diciéndole a Mira sin voz "Nosotros la contenemos" tampoco es que se quisieran quedar sin maestro por unos meses por heridas que le proporcionara su amiga,hermana,o ún cada cual.

-Esta reunido en su oficina con dos chicos, uno es Ayato y la chica no lo se pero es integrante del gremio de Atreo-dijo dando media sonrisa que fue completamente ignorada por ilenia que de un salto había saltado sobre la barra para de otro salto encaramarse en la barandilla del segundo piso, los demás la miraron alucinados, si que estaba enfadada, Blaise la imito pero Lune y deheira cogieron el camino lento y subieron por las escaleras como personas civilizadas.

Ambas se encontraron a la pareja frete a un muro invisible echo por runas, a la chica aporreando le con el puño a la barrera y al chico recostado contra la pared tocándose el puente de la nariz y negando a la vez que le decía.

-Ilenia, espera a tu hermana, cabeza hueca

-No voy ha esperar, quiero pasar ¡YA!-le contestaba la chica siguiendo con su retalia de golpes al muro.

Deheira miraba la escena divertida mientras Lune se acercaba por detrás a su hermana y la apartaba de un empujón hacia atrás con un brazo, y empezó a descubrir la contraseña para romper la más tarde volvía ha haber una Ilenia corriendo cual energúmena hacia el despacho del maestro pero esta vez una Lune intentando pillarla y unos Blaise y Deheira caminando tranquilamente por el corredor.

La puerta de despacho de Laxus se cernia delante de la azabache y esta sin importarle una mierda lo que podia estar ocurriendo dentro la abrió estampando la de vuelta contra la pared.

No miro mucho la estancia solo pego un grito de "LAXUS" y le puso a mirarlo cual psicópata, pero no pudo hacer nada, la chica que estaba en el despacho , salto de su silla para atacar a Ilenia la cual ya estaba preparada para recibir el puñetazo y lo paro con un ante brazo pero lo que no se espero es un rugido que salio por la boca de la chica dándole de lleno.

-Kokuryū no hōkō-(rugido del dragón negro) dijo la chica tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con una pinza, y de ojos a normalmente negros con tonos verdes, no era alta pero tampoco baja y la fuerza era increíble.

El rugido tomo de lleno a Ilenia y esta vez al haberlo echo tan cerca de su cuerpo , se estampo con la pared y la rompio saliendo a la parte trasera del gremio ahora mayoritariamente lleno de arboles, callendo al suelo de forma estepitosa.

La chica misteriosa salto por el boquete de la pared en su direccion la pelea solo acababa de empezar.

Y Ayato y Blaise se quedaron mirándose un poco para después seguir a las chicas para que no se mataran mutuamente,claramente cuando llegaron la pelea estaba en auge, ilenia ya estaba de pie y con sus brazo derecho y pierna izquierdo convertidos en hierro.

Blaise adelanto unos pasos para detener a ambas chicas,pero Ayato agarro su hombro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo indignado Blaise al rubio.

-Mizxuky no le abra atacado por cualquier chorrada Blaise-dijo el otro serio

Mientras estos hablaban ambas chicas se habían enzarzado en una lucha sin precedente volando golpes del puño ilenia, al igual que del de Mixzuky, ilenia ya harta convirtió su brazo en espada, pero cuando le iba a atacar con ella, la chica desapareció de pronto y sombras negras fue lo que corto ilenia, la chica, mixzuky, apareció de pronto tras ilenia, agarrando su cuello y su brazo derecho creyendo tenerla inmovilizada.

-Ibas a lanzarle un cuchillo a tu maestro-dijo en un susurro con voz lenta y chirriante la chica.

-Y tu te metiste en medio- escupio ilenia intentando pensar como invertir la situación.

-Como puedes atacar a tu maestro-dice con asco la otra.

-Y me lo reclama la hija de Acnologia, como no tienes vergüenza de aparecer después de lo que les izo a mis padres y a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros –dijo la otra con odio, la chica la soltó , de pronto, y se echo dos pasos hacia atrás cayendo al suelto sentándose, agachando la cabeza, ilenia , iba a aprovechar para dar otro golpe cuando un destello blanco le agarro la mano.

-Alto ilenia-dijo ayato con su mano cogida-ella no es su padre y aparte vino aquí de propio para disculparse por el comportamiento de su padre.

-Se metió en mi pelea con Laxus, Ayato-dijo ilenia mirándolo a la cara.

-Vale ya los dos-dijo la chica desde el suelo-vi como iba a acabar esa pelea y era mejor olvidarlo, créeme lo e echo por tu bien.

-Y como se supone que lo as visto-pregunto un tanto incrédula soltando su agarre de ayato.

-Es uno de sus poderes como DS de acnologia, puede ver tu futuro si se le muestra ante ella, y modificar sueños, crear pesadillas.-Resolvio la duda ayato.

Ilenia se paro un momento y después se sentó delante de mixzuky esta la notarlo levanto la cabeza pero cuando la levanto poco a poco se quedo blanca como la leche. Al instante ayato reacciono y le pregunto desde su posición de pie con los brazos cruzados justo unos pasos después de Ilenia.

-¿Qué vistes?

-Lo mas fatídico que podía ver Ayato –dijo esta tocando su frente como si le hubiera venido un sudor frió- Tu fatídica muerte Ilenia.

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo 14 espero que os aya gustado y que me dejéis un review por favor que es desesperante! Aunque sea un misero "." Hasta eso para saber que habéis leído o un me gusta continua y mas y esooo.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno hola a todos y aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio muy cortito lo se pero el próximo es muy largo por que os voy ha poner de forma muy resumida lo que paso en verónica de un puñetera vez por todas, y digo resumida por que sino igual os da un patatus teniendo en cuenta que me daría para hacer un fic d capítulos larguitos(PD si queréis lo agosta con la narración en primera persona con ilenia, y tooodo eso significa todo lo que ocurrió) bueno leer esta pequeñez mierda de capitulo y espero sus review.

* * *

Capitulo 15

-m-m-mi fatidica muerte- repitió ilenia no segura de lo que acababa de decir la DS del Apocalipsis

-Si- dijo con un tono de voz bajo, con miedo como si ya hubiera visto aun muerto

-A que te refieres - pregunto ayato serio, cosa que era difícil verle.

-Muerta, despellejada echa cachitos!- exclamo la chica.

Ilenia estaba blanca, que se anunciara tu muerte por una chica que podía ver el futuro y por lo normal no fallaba, era para tomarlo enserio muy enserio y ilenia lo hizo.

-pero se puede evitar - dijo la slayer negra al ver la cara de los presentes, ilenia levanto la cabeza y le miro directamente a los ojos -no vallas a verónica

-Ni se te ocurra continuar -dijo una voz que ilenia reconoció al instante su gemela- Ilenia ira a veronica, vencera a esa arpia de maga y bailara sobre sus restos- dijo Lunes con asco y un tono sádico en la voz.

-Le cavas su propia tumba Lune-dice la chica-

-no se la cavo si tu ...

-Mixzuky-contesto la chica

-Mixzuky-siguio lune- vienes con nosotros no le pasara nada por que podrás decirnos en que momento y lugar va a ocurrir.

-como que iré con vosotros y quien es la maga arpia de la que habláis !- exclamó un poco enfadada la chica.

-quien decías que me va a matar si no es esa arpia- hablo Ilenia por primera vez en un rato aun con el pelo tapandole la cara.

-En ningún momento e dicho nada de quien era el asesino - respondió cortante - y es un chico de pelo naraja y ojos verdes expresivos que podía convertir partes de su cuerpo mago take over, alto y con una gran cicatriz en el pecho en forma de X - ilenia de golpe se levanto y solamente dijo.

- Ya esta muerto- dijo levantándose y llendose del claro rapido.

Todos menos Lune la miraban estrañados, que mierda le ocurría, se decía mixzuky, y los demás pensaban cosas por el estilo, blaise hizo ademán de ir tras ella y al ser el que mas alejado pensó que no le oirían pero se olvido de que todos los presentes tenían oído de dragón slayer, Lune tambien, despues de todo era hija de un dragon slayer y le habia enseñado ls magia que aunque no usara la magia lo hacia por que no le gustaba no por que no pudiera usar como Lia que era totalmente incompetente.

-Dejala sola, Blaise.-blaise iba a replicar pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer Lunes término -y no quiero peros, además tengo una larga historia que contaros.

-¿Larga historia? - pregunto Deheira hablando por primera vez.

-Seguro que Ilenia no te lo ha contado todo Blaise y yo solo te conté lo esencial Dehe, vosotros dos si os quedáis y escucháis esto no os quedara otra que ayudar- dice mas seria de lo normal y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Ayato miro con duda a deheira y esta le dijo si con la cabeza este solo pudo ponerse tras de ella y abrazar la por detras , gesto que no paso desapercibido por cierto chico d cabello rosa que no dijo nada.

La azabache aun en el suelo miro a el único amigo que tenis junto a ella en estos momento y al ver su convencimiento solo pudo decir.

-Adelante.

* * *

erezco un Review o un tomatazo por esta ca quita?


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno no después de estar sin subir mucho tiempo por fin me e puesto horario si hoy me e retrasado un día, pero tengo mis problemas y mañana subo el que se supone que debía subir hoy y tal, mirar mi perfil y lo veréis espero que os guste J

ilenia camino hacia la línea de arboles que separan el bosque de la parte trasera de fairy tail, ahí espero unos segundos y escalo el árbol rápidamente para quedar sentada sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol,, quería estar sola y concienciar se de que si Ash en realidad estaba vivo no iba a matarlo, claramente si el no le hacia nada,sino debía matarlo aun que eso le colorea mas que a nada en el mundo.

Escucho la conversación que Lune estaba teniendo, atenta, quería volver a escuchar todo lo que ella una vez explico.

Lune se sentó en el suelo cual indio siendo imitada por los demás, sabia que la historia costaría un rato de contar pero eso no la de tubo y empezó:

-era día 24, este mismo mes y a mi y a mi hermana nos quedaban 9 días exactos para nuestro cumpleaños, pero aun no nos dejaban irnos de misión solas, ilenia se cabreo y ofusco y por la noche de ese mismo día se escapo, fue al gremio y robo una misión. La misión estaba clasificada de rango normal, pero la habían etiquetado mal y resulta que era de rango S.

Ilenia se fue y no dejo rastro hasta el día 3 del mes siguiente. En el tras curso de esos nueve días ilenia había cambiado, demasiado no solo en el físico sino también en lo mental - lune paro y se giro a mirarla sabia perfectamente que la escuchaba pero volvió a retomar-la misión consistía en derrotar a una maga oscura que estaba o decían que iba a atentar con la princesa de verónica, llego allí, totalmente convencida y el rey quería echar la por que no era maga de clase S y por tanto no estaba cualificada, pero la princesa intervino diciendo que así parecería una amiga y no una maga contratada por que ambas tenían la misma edad el padre poco contento le dijo que como permitiera que algo le pasara a su hija iba a arrestarla por su incompetencia, acepto y se izo amiga de la princesa pero pronto llegaron los ataques de magos a la princesa,ilenia queriendo protegerla venció a todos claramente sin llegar a darles muerte. Pasaron dos días y ya tenia a doce magos entre rejas de su parte pero al tercer día después de su llegada apareció Ash, era un mago Take over Dragón Soul, y ilenia peleo contra él, fue una pelea dura y ardua de un dragón verde y negro contra una chica de doce años con el poder de matar era una pelea justa, estaba a mano de ilenia, pero lo malo es que Ash no era él. Estaba controlado por Haisel,maga oscura independiente, con poderes de poder metal y control, y bajo ese segundo poder estaba Ash, la pelea fue dura pero no se los detalles se que Ilenia lucho con todas sus fuerzas, y que justo cuando la garra de ash izo las tres cicatrices de mi hermana, ella activo la dragón force. A partir de ahí, destrozo al pobre chico pero no lo mato, lo llevaron a castillo desembucho e ilenia lo cuido para que no ocurriera lo mismo, y varios días después la bruja, ataco castillo pero en este momento la que sufrió fue ilenia tenia demasiados magos subyugados y un dominio del arco y las flechas que la enveneno y casi mato, y ademas añadiéndole todos los ataques de el resto de magos pues murió. Ash que estaba a su lado cuando lo vio dio su vida con un hechizo de su magia. Ilenia no recordaba mas solamente levantar en una lujosa habitación de palacio con el pelo tal cual y una cicatriz en el le quisieron dar le dijeron que había dado su vida por salvarla, que no le echara en falta que lo había echo por que pensaba que ella se merecía vivir y que por su culpa no tenia que pasarlo mal…

Paro de hablar, no sabia mas, su hermana, no había sido especifica cuando se lo contó y ella no sabia que mas decir.

Lune miro a sus compañeros, Deheira, esta con su cara oculta en el pecho de Ayato, este, la pasaba un brazo por la espalda, abrazandola. miro al suelo y empezó a cavilar ella sola, y Blaise salio de allí.

Ilenia bajo del árbol y empezó a caminar por el bosque, tenia cosas en que pensar, no sabia que podía pasar en dentro de unas semanas. No quería pensarlo.

Algo le agarro.

Giro sobre ella misma, y vio a ginny.

-Se que esta vez también lo salvaras-dijo para después dejando con la incertidumbre a Ilenia, salir corriendo.

Bueno nos vemos el martes que viene.b Adios dejen review plisis


End file.
